


Hasta que muera

by SheenaRogers



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, Magic, Magic-Users, One Shot, One True Pairing, Protectiveness, Romance, Saving the World, Series Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reena repetía con seguridad que aliarse con los demonios sería lo último que haría, pero hubiera estado dispuesta a pagar ese precio si con ello podía salvar a Gaudy. "Para destruir a Fibrizo lo sacrificaré todo. ¡Todo! Hasta el mundo entero. Pero no a Gaudy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta que muera

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo fic de Slayers. Publicado originalmente como two-shot por los diferentes puntos de vista, resubido como one-shot. Como en el anterior, he mantenido los nombres de la versión española (Reen y Gaudy).
> 
> Contiene spoilers del final de la segunda temporada del anime.
> 
> Disclaimer: Slayers y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

Al fin había llegado. Lo que tanto temía, el momento que siempre se repetía en sus pesadillas. Desde que había viajado al desierto mágico y la guardiana le había mostrado aquella visión, cada vez que cerraba los ojos soñaba con esa profecía. Y ahora se había cumplido.

Reena se sentía incapaz de reaccionar. El amo del infierno tenía las vidas de sus amigos en sus manos y, como si fueran marionetas, se había deshecho de ellos uno a uno. Y ella no había hecho otra cosa que contemplarlo impávida, sin mover un dedo, porque tenía demasiado miedo de sí misma y de lo que su magia podía provocar si utilizaba el único conjuro capaz de vencerle.

El primero había sido Gaudy. Había vivido con la angustia oprimiéndole el pecho cada vez que respiraba desde que Fibrizo lo había secuestrado. Planeaba usarlo como moneda de cambio para que ella se uniese a su bando en su afán de destruir el mundo. Y pese a que Reena repetía con seguridad que aliarse con los demonios sería lo último que haría, lo cierto es que hubiera estado dispuesta a pagar ese precio si con ello podía salvar a Gaudy. Lo único que la retenía es que sabía que poner su poder al servicio de las fuerzas del mal sería condenar al mundo entero. Y él moriría de todas formas, así que debía pensar otra manera de salvarlo. Había estado a punto de matarlo cuando se enfrentaron a él sin saber que se escondía bajo la máscara del guerrero a las órdenes de Fibrizo. Y ahora la vida se le escapaba poco a poco, encerrado en ese ataúd de cristal.

El resto del grupo no tardó en correr parecida suerte. Ameria los había tomado a todos por sorpresa; no se esperaban que con tan solo un chasquear de dedos cayera al suelo sin respiración y casi muerta. Horrorizados, fueron testigos del inmenso poder del amo de infierno.

Zelgadis no había perdido el tiempo en correr hacia ella y sostenerla en sus brazos, pero era tarde. Su mirada vidriosa indicaba la ausencia de vida en su cuerpo. Y aun sabiendo que se exponía a lo mismo, que no tenía ninguna posibilidad y no siendo su estilo actuar ciegamente sin pensar en las consecuencias, se había lanzado hacia Fibrizo con una rabia demoledora que poco había podido hacer contra él. Fue el siguiente en caer.

Desesperada, Sylphiel había intentado de nuevo el conjuro matadragones. Ni siquiera combinándolo con la poderosa magia de Reena había conseguido hacerle un rasguño anteriormente, pero era lo único que le quedaba, no podía intentar otra cosa. Pero la magia negra no era lo suyo; ella se especializaba en magia curativa, por lo que ni llegó a terminar el hechizo. Le fallaron las fuerzas, tal vez a causa de la gran tristeza que cargaba en su interior. No hacía ni un año de la destrucción de su ciudad y la muerte de sus padres. Episodio que había tenido que revivir ya que el combate se llevaba a cabo en la fantasmagórica Sairaag que Fibrizo había creado como escenario, con las almas en pena de sus habitantes arrancadas de su eterno descanso. Volver a hablar con sus padres muertos había sido sin duda demasiado para ella, y esto unido a la desaparición de Gaudy, la persona a la que más quería, le habían hecho flaquear en el momento decisivo.

Zanglus ni siquiera tenía que haber estado allí, tal como pensó mientras atacaba al amo de infierno con el golpe más potente de su espada de viento. Prefería evitar los problemas cuando no iban con él, para una vez que intentaba hacer algo altruista y acababa muerto. Y todo por una mujer... Aunque en parte también entendía que si no hacían frente a aquella amenaza, el problema sería de tal magnitud que ni dándole la espalda escaparía a él. Aun así, tampoco pudo hacer nada y cayó en brazos de Martina, aunque antes al menos tuvo tiempo de regalarle su espada para que se defendiera.

Ella no era como los demás, no tenía ningún poder, ni sabía pelear. Así que hizo lo más sensato que se le ocurrió: pedir ayuda a Reena, porque por mucho que la odiara, era la única que podía salvarlos. Trató de hacerla reaccionar, en vano. Nada de lo que le decía surtía efecto. Como último intento, recurrió a la espada que Zanglus había puesto en sus manos, pero ni sabía utilizarla ni era efectiva contra su enemigo. Su turno llegó igual que el de los demás. Y antes de desvanecerse del todo, como pudo se arrastró hacia Reena, la tomó de la capa y le rogó que hiciera algo antes de que el mundo llegara a su fin. Si eso no era motivación suficiente, si no había podido hacerlo por ellos, al menos que lo hiciera por Gaudy.

Gaudy. Todo había empezado por él, había llegado hasta allí dispuesta a rescatarlo. ¿Por qué ahora no podía moverse? Tal vez porque su mayor miedo se había hecho realidad. Ya no estaba segura de si sus amigos estaban muertos o no; según Fibrizo aún quedaba algo de vida en ellos, pero era imposible fiarse de la palabra de un ser tan malvado.

Repasó sus opciones: podía entregarse a él a cambio de la vida de Gaudy, o intentar el único conjuro que le daba una posibilidad de vencer, pero que podría desatar una fuerza maligna sobre la tierra aún peor que aquella a la que intentaba derrotar. Ese hechizo tenía tal potencial mágico oscuro que, si no era capaz de controlarlo, podría destruir el mundo entero.

_Pero entre Gaudy y el mundo... Le prefiero a él. Para destruir a Fibrizo lo sacrificaré todo. ¡Todo! Hasta el mundo entero. Pero no a Gaudy. Le necesito a mi lado._

Y con ese pensamiento, regresó su resolución. No podía tener miedo, no era el momento. Iba a invocar a la mismísima reina de las pesadillas.

_Más negro que la oscuridad, más rojo que la sangre..._

* * *

Le dolían las rodillas y el pecho. Lo primero porque se había dado un golpe contra el suelo de piedra al resquebrajarse el ataúd de cristal que lo mantenía preso, de lo cual no había sido casi consciente. Lo segundo por el propio encierro, que había ido mermando sus fuerzas vitales poco a poco. Pero todavía le quedaba aliento para sostener  la espada en alto.

Reena estaba frente a él, pero no era ella. Tenía su apariencia, pero esa voz profunda y terrible que salía de su garganta desde luego no le pertenecía. Y el resplandor que irradiaba tampoco era producto de ninguna magia de las que solía utilizar. Llevaba suficiente tiempo junto a ella para asegurarlo.

Sus amigos parecían tan confusos como él. Sus recuerdos eran vagos y se preguntó qué habría pasado durante el tiempo que Fibrizo le tuvo retenido. Se acordaba ligeramente se haber luchado con ellos en contra de su voluntad, aunque llegado el momento su conciencia se había impuesto sobre el control mental al que estaba sometido y no había sido capaz de matar a Reena. Daba gracias por haber sido fuerte. Si la hubiera hecho daño, aunque no fuera por propia voluntad, jamás se lo habría perdonado.

Como de costumbre, Zelgadis fue el primero en entender lo que ocurría. Gaudy no quería creerlo hasta que la propia Reena lo confirmó. O más bien el ente que ocupaba ahora su cuerpo, dado que ella había desaparecido. En su lugar había sido reemplazada por la reina de las pesadillas. Había vendido su cuerpo y su espíritu para poder traerla hasta su dimensión y que terminase con las ansias destructoras del amo del infierno. Pero el precio a pagar era terriblemente alto: ya nunca volvería. Se perdería en el vacío infinito junto con la reina de las pesadillas durante toda la eternidad.

Gaudy no podía aceptarlo. Por eso mismo, cuando sus ruegos fueron desoídos, sin pensarlo dos veces, ignorando el agudo dolor, espada en mano, se lanzó hacia el ente que ya comenzaba a abandonar ese plano de regreso hacia su propia dimensión. No sabía si tenía suficiente fuerza para alcanzarla. Después de todo, era un simple guerrero, no un hechicero. Era un gran espadachín, incluso poseía un arma mágica, pero ahí terminaba toda su conexión con la magia. Era un tipo sencillo, quizá demasiado a veces, y bien sabía que eso sacaba de sus casillas a Reena. Pero precisamente por eso lo tenía tan claro: no podía hacer otra cosa. Seguiría a Reena adonde hiciera falta, iría a buscarla hasta el mismo infierno si era necesario.

_Tienes que estar a mi lado, no en el infierno._

Era terriblemente simple. Ameria, Zelgadis y Sylphiel intentaron ir tras él, pero fracasaron; aún estaban demasiado débiles. Reena se alejaba cada vez más, y él siguió avanzando tan sólo sostenido por su fuerza de voluntad. Le faltaba el aire, le dolían los pulmones y sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar, pero no dejó de extender los brazos hacia ella. La reina de las pesadillas seguía impávida, ocupando su cuerpo ahora convertido en una especie de estatua de hielo. Y él no podía hacer más que gritar su nombre, rogar que se la devolvieran y tratar de no desaparecer en el vacío dimensional en el que se había sumido sin darse cuenta; un plano en el que los humanos difícilmente podían sobrevivir mucho tiempo.

Así fue. Su conciencia comenzó a desvanecerse mientras la imagen de Reena desaparecía en la lejanía. Había dado su vida por él, condenándose a una eternidad vagando en el infierno, y no había sido capaz de mantenerla a su lado. En el desierto le había prometido que estarían juntos hasta que muriese, pero en ninguna parte de ese trato se contemplaba la muerte de ella, y mucho menos como moneda de cambio para permitirle vivir a él. No era así como tenía que suceder. Él era su guardián, su protector, y había fracasado miserablemente en su tarea. Menos mal que iba a morir allí, porque no se sentía con fuerzas de volver y enfrentarse a los demás después de lo que había pasado.

Flotaba en el vacío sin saber cómo. Supuso que ya no le quedaba mucho y cerró los ojos, resignado a no ver nada más. Le atormentaba el hecho de que Reena ya nunca sabría lo importante que era para él y lo muchísimo que la quería. Aunque fuera la chica más ruidosa, mandona, charlatana, malhumorada y bruta que hubiera conocido, lo era todo para él. Y nunca se lo había dicho.

Un fuerte resplandor le obligó a abrir los ojos en contra de su voluntad. No se arrepintió de hacerlo. Porque de entre la luz cegadora vio aparecer a la figura de Reena. Se preguntó si era de verdad ella o aún la reina de las pesadillas, que regresaba para atormentarlo. Quizá había muerto ya y ese era el paraíso. O bien el infierno, una de dos. Pero estaba equivocado. Era ella, la verdadera Reena. Quiso preguntar por qué milagro había vuelto, pero cuando abrió la boca sólo acertó a decir su nombre. Ella hizo lo mismo y nunca se había dado cuenta de lo bien que sonaba su nombre en sus labios con su auténtica voz, esa que normalmente tanto lo irritaba. Sin pensarlo, la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo, como si pretendiera decirle que jamás volvería a dejar que se alejase. Su mirada era clara y estaba iluminada por un brillo especial. Ni ella ni él lo pensaron dos veces antes de unirse en un beso que llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando; habían necesitado casi morir para ser conscientes de la fuerza de ese anhelo.

Entonces todo se volvió blanco. Se dio cuenta de que todavía sujetaba a Reena en brazos cuando aparecieron, sin saber cómo, sobre las ruinas de Sairaag. La ciudad, tristemente, había vuelto a ser la que era. Sylphiel, Ameria y Zelgadis, creyéndolos muertos, los recibieron como si se tratase de un prodigio. Más tarde descubrieron que Martina y Zanglus habían sobrevivido también. Incluso Zeros estaba recuperado de sus heridas, y traía consigo la espada de luz.

Los detalles de lo ocurrido se iban borrando rápidamente de la memoria de Gaudy. Al parecer los sucesos acaecidos en otros planos eran más difíciles de retener, más aún si había grandes poderes malignos de por medio, de acuerdo a la explicación de Zelgadis. Y aunque durante unos días tuvo el presentimiento de que había olvidado algo muy importante, pronto lo dejó pasar. Le bastaba con saber que Reena había estado dispuesta a ofrecer su propia vida y aceptar un horrible destino por salvarlo, así como ella también estaba al tanto de lo que él había hecho para traerla de vuelta. Tal y como había prometido, no pensaba separarse de ella.

_Supongo que, hasta que muera._


End file.
